


Galaxy Bookstore

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: A Ship A Day Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bookstore AU, Drabble, F/M, I love Kircus, Picture bearded Jim with glasses, hes adorable, it’s far too rare, kircus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Carol visits a quaint bookshop run by a very engaging man....





	Galaxy Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love these two together in AOS universe.

Kircus: Bookshop 

Carol had heard lots of gushing about the recently opened used bookstore in Town and hadn’t really believed the hype, that is until she finally took the time to visit herself. It was nestled between a coffee shop and a record shop on one of the more picturesque streets in San Fran. The sign over the door read Galaxy Bookstore and had a beautiful painting of the Milky Way on it. 

Walking in the door, she was greeted with rows and rows of bookshelves and the delightful smell of old books. Carol smiled and immersed herself in a row of classics. She was pouring over an old copy of A Tale Of Two Cities when a man’s voice greeted her.

“Welcome to Galaxy Bookstore! Can I help you?”

She looked up and saw a friendly looking, very handsome man standing a few feet away. He had scruffy brown hair, neat beard and thick glasses which did nothing to detract from the unearthly blue eyes. 

Carol gulped. Wow. Gaila wasn’t joking when she’d said the owner was a dreamboat. 

“I’m just browsing, but your shop looks lovely. The space theme is very innovative.” 

She nodded toward the murals and mobiles of planets, stars, and spaceships that decorated the cozy room. 

The man smiled. 

“Thanks. I’m a space loving nerd, so I combined my passions. Thank you for paying us a visit. If you need anything, I’ll be wandering around.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Are you Jim Kirk by the way?” She asked.

“I answer to that name, yes,” he admitted. “You’ve heard of me?”

“My friend told me about this place—well, mostly about you. She sounded more interested in you than the books.” 

Jim laughed and blushed.

“She wouldn’t happen to be named Gaila, would she?” He asked.

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Carol said, surprised he knew her. 

“She’s a delightful person and an incorrigible flirt,” Jim said. “But a good friend now that she’s realized I’m not into her that way. I’ll be milking about if you need anything.”

Carol watched him return to sliding books on shelves, a smile on her face at the intense concentration and care with which he handled them. He was a true book lover, that was plain. 

She returned to his store frequently after that, finding refuge from her intense scientific studies in Galaxy’s cozy aisles. 

Jim was very kind and helpful and she’d soon developed a soft spot for him. He would listen to her venting about the frustrations at her job without looking bored or hopelessly lost. Jim had a science bent himself and admitted he’d wanted to be an astronaut, but his health didn’t allow it. 

“How have you not been snapped up by some fellow bookloving soul?” She asked playfully one day. 

Jim shrugged.

“I guess I’m just too nerdy. They all end up being disappointed that I’m not all social and gregarious. I think they expect me to have a secret alter ego who turns into some alpha male and I’m like no, what you see is what you get. I haven’t dated in a long time.” 

“A shame. Well, if you ever change your mind, I know one person who likes you just the way you are.” 

And as she paid for the books she was buying, Jim found a slip of paper with a phone number on it. Stunned, he stared for a second. She winked her blue eye at him (the other was green) and smiled.

“No pressure. Just think about it. I’ll see you, Jim.”

Jim was left daydreaming about much more than space and galaxies.


End file.
